Winter Break with the Stiders
by JohnStrider19
Summary: (There's really no way to sum this up other than this!) Stridercest


Cold. It was always cold in our apartment, thanks to Bro. Fucker kept it cold enough so we could leave the fridge door open and be letting the warm out.

Normally I didn't notice or care, but today it wasn't hot out. It was actullay kind of cool. Winter break had finally started and I was home from school. While winter in Texas wasn't like winter in most other states, it _did_ get cooler.

I shivered as I thought about it. Bro was at work and I was freezing my balls off. If I even looked at the thermostat sideways, he'd kill me. So there was no way in hell I was going to change it.

So I did the next best thing. I gathered all the blankets in the apartment - even the ones from his bed - and his huge jacket, making a nest of blankets on the couch.

Even with his jacket over my shirt, the cold bit at my arms I settled in the middle of the blanket nest and covered every part of me, leaving my eyes exposed. I took off my shades as I felt sleep tugging at me as I thawed.

I didn't wake up untill the door slammed shut. Bro looked at me from the door, a smirk on his face. "Well now." He laughed, quirking an eyebrow.

As an answer, I pulled three blankets over my head, caccooning myself in the heat. His light footsteps made me frown. It was so fucking ironic that he could walk so quietly for such a huge guy.

Suddenly my face was exposed to the bitter cold. "Dude." It wasn't a whine, but a statement.

"Dude." He laughed, taking more of the blankets off of me, not mentioning anything as he took all of his. "Is that my jacket?" He asked, his brows raised.

"You're the one who keeps it colder than Frosty the Snowman's dick, so yes. Yes it is." I frowned. In seconds, I was cold again, with just his jacket and my clothes keeping me from the cold.

"Well then, how about I warm you up?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"Wha-" My question was cut off as his lips met mine forcefully. This had never happened, but, as his lips challenged mine, Strider instinct kicked in. A Strider never backed down from a challenge.

So I kissed him back. I was lifted by rough hands, not breaking the kiss as he took me upstairs, to his room probably. As if he could read my thoughts, I was tossed onto his bed, him following me closely.

I barely had a second to take a gasping breath before his lips were on mine again, his body pressing down against mine. "Ya know, you look really good in my jacket." He said, giving me a chance to breath as he moved his mouth to my neck, kissing and biting my skin, sure to leave marks.

A small groan slipped out of my mouth I felt his smirk against my skin. His hand trailed between my thighs, feeling my gowning arousal, palming at it through my layered fuzzy pajama pants. "Yeah?" I gasped softly, looking at him with heavily lidded eyes.

"Oh yeah. But I think you'd look better with _just_ my jacket on." Before I could react to that, he started to strip me.

While I had some repressed..._hot _feelings about Bro, I'd never acted on them. Just...fantisized about them. And he seemed to either be acting on a whim or was living his own fantasies out as he undressed me, kissing and sucking on my collarbone.

I tipped my head back, not too sure as to where this was going, acting on instinct through all of this. He sucked harder, making me gasp, my hands moving to his hair as a sweet pain rose in me, followed by a moan leaving my lips.

My pants seemed to dissolve under his hands, leaving me in my ironic boxers. They were boxers with boxers printed on them. The irony was beautiful.

Bro saw them, his smirk turning to a small smile as he quirked am eyebrow at me. The silky smooth leather of his jacket slipped over my bare shoulders as he bit my neck, making goosebumps raise along my whole body.

"Yep. Knew it would be hot." He says happily as he pulls back to look at me. For the first time since he kissed me, I realize how I was positioned.

My legs were bent, ankles touching my hips. He'd pulled me so I were sitting up at some point; I hadn't noticed when. I was in his jacket, which could fit five of me and still have room.

And, to top it all off, when he'd pulled back, my arm fell weakly between my knees as the other was heading to my neck to feel the spots he'd bit and sucked on hard.

I LOOK LIKE THE BIGGEST SHOTA EVER, BASICALLY! By the time I noticed, he has his phone out and is taking a picture. "Dude!" I gasped, reaching to take it out of his hands.

He stretches his arm back behind himself so I can't reach, his lips crushing against mine as he pulls me against him, his other arm around my waist. I don't struggle or hesitate anymore.

My face was red hot as he licked down my bare chest, pausing to look again at the master piece of irony before he pulled them off, leaving me totally naked.

I don't like that. Not one bit. So, before I give him time to do anything else, I reached down and, knocking his hat off in the process, take his shirt off of him.

He doesn't complain, only trails searing kisses down my thighs, which I suddenly notice are probably freezing. I ran my hands down his scar littered back and over his shoulders, up his neck and stop when they reach hs unnaturally natural spikey hair.

It's so soft... I fist it a fraction of a second after he takes my dick between his lips, the sudden heat making me gasp in pleasure and surprise. He suckes me for a minute before he pulls off of, making me shiver sligthly as he kisses me hard.

I wasn't sure when, but he'd taken his pants off. His bare leg brushed against mine, making me blush even harder. "So, where exactly is this going? Cause I swear if I see a damn smuppet, I will kill you." I say sharply.

"No smuppets involved this time." He smirks, doing something I've never seen him do before. He reaches up and takes his shades off.

Sure, I'd seen him without shades on before, but he'd never taken them off for _me_. And, out of habit, when he reached up to take mine off, I closed my eyes tight, the light hitting my eyelids making me jump slightly.

"Open your eyes." His whisper is soft, but I jumped because his lips are right at my ear. I do as he says, my eyes meeting his instantly. I get distracted by those orange pools ever time you see them, and he knows this.

He took full advantage of this, kissing me as I stared, his tongue meeting mine. I moaned quietly into his mouth as one of his crazy long fingers slips into me, clinging to him tighter.

I'd had sex once before, with my stupid cheating whore ex boyfriend, but I don't want to think about him. Ever.

I knew what to do, I just haven't done it in so long. And having Bro doing this to me was oddly...comforting. It helped me relax under his hands as he stretched me out, soon adding a second and third finger.

It wasn't until he hit that sweet spot did I really react, moaning so loud it was basically a screa, and clinging to him tighter, my blunt nails digging into his back. "Bro, I don't know how much longer I can last man." I whispered huskily in his ear.

His fingers left me and he pulled back, easily freeing himself from my grasp. I whined quietly, my arms falling limply to either side of my head.

I tried to see what he was doing, but between his black out curtains and the lights being out, I couldn't see anything. I jumped when his hand was on my chest, motioning for me to roll over.

I did as he wanted, rolling onto my hands and knees. A small squeak slipped out of my mouth as he moved me a little more, my feet basically hanging off the side of the bed.

The squeak was soon replaced by a low moan as he pressed into me slowly. He filled me to the point to where I thought I was going to explode under his hands if he didn't do anything and, just before he bottomed out, he hit my sweet spot again, making me scream into the pillow under me.

"There right fucking there!" I gasped breathlessly. He chuckled and pulled almost all the way out of me only to push back in roughly, hitting my sweet spot dead on. I couldn't help but scream his name, which just pushed him to thrust into me faster and harder, which I..._may_ have begged for.

I took him off guard though, when I asked him to bite me. His pace wavered for a split second before he got back into it, not stopping as he leaned over me to bite into my shoulder. His nals were digging into my hips, sure to leave eight crescent shaped marks in my skin, which was even better.

"C-claw me hard." I groaned quietly, not expecting him to hear. But he did hear, which got me his nails digging even deeper into my skin and then pulling in toward his body, possibly breaking my skin and leaving scars, but I didn't care.

I was too close to care, and I told him I was close. His scent filled me as he groaned that he was close in my ear, biting my other shoulder and sucking hard, sure to leave a huge hickey.

But, just that, pushed me over the edge and I came hard under him, unable to stop the cry of absolute pleasure that ripped out of my lungs. Not a second later, he grunted, his back arching as he came in me.

We rode out our combined orgasms, shaking and panting as he more or less collapsed against me, my arms and legs giving out under his weight. He pulled out of me, making me flinch slightly.

As we got a grip on ourselves, I reached over him and grabbed my shades off of the table. He raised his eyebrow at me but took his and put them on too. "So." He said in a puff of breath. "Still cold?" He asked, making me roll my hidden eyes.

"Yes. So I'll be holding onto this." I smirked, climbing out from under him, gathering my clothes. He was watching me, I knew. I couldn't think of anything to say. "Welp..." I trailed off, slapping his ass. "Good game." He laughed as I started to the door.

"Yeah. We'll have to have a rematch soon." I blushed as he said that, basically hearing every single innuendo along with the smirk in his voice. I shut his door hard out of habit, but I was smiling as I pulled my clothes back on and remade my nest, snuggling up in it, pulling his jacket tighter on myself.

His scent filled me again and I fell asleep with a soft smile on my face.


End file.
